The secrets of the Nixon Crystals
by Rubble345
Summary: There's a new jewel full of ancient power and Sonic along with a few Ocs have to beat Eggman to them, before he takes over or accidentally destroys the world.


I was searching through the harsh jungles in a tall grass to look for Eggman's Brock said that Eggman has been up to some pretty suspicious stuff in the pass few weeks and he wants to find out I had to be the idiot to go and volunteer."Damn it all, if I knew Eggman's new base was gonna be in such a crowded place I would have never-",my mumbling was interrupted when I tripped face first into some mud.I picked myself up onto my knees to wipe it off with my gloved hand_.Stupid....dumb....I'll kill Brock for this_.,I thought to myself still trying to wipe the mud from my eyes.

Just then my communicator started beeping."Talk to me.",I responded pressing the was the tiger I wanted to see.

"Hey Miki it's-....Wow you look like hell.",he commented to the other line.

"There better be a reason for why you called me other then to yap about my current appearance.",I growled with a twitching mouth and eye.

"Just wanna know how it's going.",he said with a playful grin.

"I'm doing fine 'bout your end?",I asked not wanting to talk about my misery over the mission.

Just then I saw some of Monarc's minions running in the background chasing Dean and Hank."Do I have to answer?",I simply smiled."But don't worry these guys are a walk in the me know if you find anything."

"Will do Brock.",and he finally hung up.I picked up my backpack and started on my way yeah I didn't tell you my name didn't I? Well I'm Miki the Hedgehog.I'm an explorer and apparently a sucker.

I arrived at the place and as expected robot guards were at the door_.Good thing packed a few things for me_.,I search through my backpack and found an electro bomb.I pressed the button on the top and throw them from the sound of the timer going off attracted the guards and get their circuits 's almost how disappointing how dumb Eggman makes these things.

I walk through the hall and I arrive at Eggman's office.I start to pick with the lock.I look around in files to see if I could find anything the corner of the room I see a file cabinet and immediately start looking far nothing except old plots that have failed, Sonic torture plans, and some old journal entries about his hatred towards I turn to his a seat I start to type away for some down low_.Let's see....old failed plans...journal entries.....a schedule for lunch_.....,suddenly I see a file saying 'Nixon Stones'."Hmm, definately new.",I mumbled.I click on the file and it opens to some were three pictures of three different looking crystals.A red one, a blue one, and a yellow said:

**_In the ancient times there was an old kingdom of the lived in peace and happiness and all under the protection of three Nixon stones were said to contain infinite amounts of power and was also said to be able to detect the purity of a living being's heart, because of the said to be creature that lives inside of these crystals ever reach the hands of evil,sudden choas and destruction will years of searching for the crystals one person,Professor Harvard, was claimed to have found the only person who seemed to be at his side at the moment was his assistant, David seems to recall that the professor disappeared from the has heard from neither reseachers have claimed the tresures to be hidden away forever from the mortal eyes. _**

"Not a very obvious what Eggman wants them for, but how does he plan to get them?",I pondered a bit on what I just read_.Brock's definately gonna need to see this......even Sonic_.I started to print out everything I just read.I heard footsteps down the hall then heard Eggman's voice_._Shit.I quickly stuff the info in my bag and run to the as I had my foot out, I heard Eggman call me out.

"Well well, if it isn't Miki the Hedgehog.",called Eggman with a evil grin.

" a pleasure to see you again.",I smiled sarcastically."I see you've been working out."

His grin worn down to serious frown."Not to be rude, but what excactly are you up to sneaking around my base?",he asked.

"I could ask you the same.A few of my buddies suspected you were up to something, so I thought why not drop in for a look see.",I said only thing I saw was Eggman's face turn to a it weren't a playful one neither.

"You always were a smart girl, but yes, I 's just say that this time it's a shoo-in that I'll win.",he said while sinisterly playing with his mustache.I doubt that.I started to slowly walked backwards to the window again."You don't think I'll let you walk away with my discovery do you?I'm not letting you leave this jungle without my information!",he pressed a button and suddenly robots broke through the floor."After her!"

I took this time to jump out of the window through the crack I left open.I jumped from tree branch to tree branch trying to reach my plane._I have to tell Sonic._

As usual I was guarding the Master have been quiet for a hasn't been doing anything lately and it's now at the point of Sonic is starting to miss Eggman."I haven't even heard from Miki in a while.I wonder if....",I thought out loud boredly.I shake my head to wake me up."Ugh, why should I care what Miki's doing?! It ain't any of my business.",I said scowlingwhile crossing my arms._The least she could do is call to let me know she's worry about her._

Suddenly there was a huge crash it shook the island.I rush to the sound and find and see a is clouding all around it.I slowly walk towards it and hear a groan coming from hatch burst open and pretty soon I saw Miki crawl out with bruises and scratches."Miki!",I called.

She falls to the ground while holding her left arm as it layed limp by her side."Miki, you okay? What happened?",I asked pulling her up to a sitting position.

"E....e...Eggman..Eggman!",she shouted looking around for something.

"What about Eggman?",I asked.

She finally looked in my direction."Knux....what are you doing here?",she asked.

"You jerk!",I yelled while my cheeks blushed."I was worried that you got hurt and you don't even see me?!Why do I even bother?"

"Calm down, help me look for my backpack please.I have something very important in there.",she said continueing to look I look around too and find it.I throw it to her and she catches it.

"Now you were saying something about Eggman....",I mentioned.

"I'll tell you when we meet the needs to hear this.",she explained.I nodded.I was about to start gliding until I feel something wrap around my neck, I turn and see Miki clinging to me.

"W-w-w-what the hell are you doing?!",I yelled turning almost as red as my fur.

"How else are **we** supposed to get there?",she said with a bored expression_.She's , I hate it when she's right_.,I cursed.

I wrap my arm around her waist, while she clung to me, and took off to Sonic and Tails' house.

When we got there, Miki took her time explaining it all while Tails tended to her wounds."I you're right, it does sound suspicious.",said Tails wrapping her arm in a bandage.

"Hmm, and the info you found ain't very only person who'll know the whole story is the professor's knows where he could be?",I said.

"If it has Eggman involved we can't ignore have to find this David Coloney guy and ask him what happened that day.",said Sonic.

"I'm with ya, but where do we find him?",asks Miki rubbing her bandaged head.

"Don't worry guys.I heard that his assistant returned to his hometown in we go there, we're bound to find him.",explained Tails.

"'ll go there as soon as Miki heals up.",said Sonic with his usual cocky grin.

"In the mean time, Miki would you like to have some dinner while you're here?",asked Tails turning to her.

"No thanks, but I will take some green tea and hit the hay.I'm excausted after that little chase."

He nodded and he along with Sonic left the decided to turn on the tv and a few minutes she noticed that I was starting to stare."Okay,'s up?",she asked turning from the tv with a bored expression.

I lower myself to her level as she layed on the couch."Aren't you worried?",I asked with an expressionless face.

" 'Bout Eggman? I guess but we can take him.",she answered.

"No...that you'll......get hurt again?",I asked turning a little pink.

For a while she was quiet."Knuckles, I didn't know you cared.",she teased punching my arm playfully.

"Who said I did? I was just curious."


End file.
